


Sunsets on Glass

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Turk-centric, Turkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rude clean up. Written for the drabblefix prompt, <i>reflections.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets on Glass

Reno’s looking in the mirror. He’s got blood on his cheek, a fine spray that seems almost cosmetic the way it covers the scarred lines dragged alongside his cheekbones.

“Fuckers get messy this time of year,” he says, his reflection giving Rude a gruesome half-grin. “Summer makes everybody crazy.”

He bends toward the sink to splash water on his face, the water going pink with someone else’s blood.

“Pretty as a sunset,” he grins as Rude hands him a towel.

Reno’s still getting used to the Upper Plate; sunsets are blood against porcelain.

Rude grins, showing perfect white teeth, nodding.


End file.
